nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Devil's Third/credits
These are credits from Devil's Third. Tomonobu Itagaki Games Producer * Yoshifuru Okamoto Art Director * Hiroaki Matsui Lead Game Designer * Katsunori Ehara Supervisor * Danny Bilson Lead Engineers * Takuro Sasaki * Tetsuo Yamamoto Scenario Writers * Go Bitou * Paul deMeo Lead Network Engineer * Kengo Aoki Multiplayer Director * Daisuke Hiragami Audio Director * Takafumi Inamori Lead Environment Artist * Junichi Morita Lead Animator * Takayuki Shimada Lead Character Artists * Taisuke Katakura * Mattias Tullgren Lead Lighting Artist * Phillip Anthony Peel Engineering * Yasushi Maeda * Kazuhiro Kosuge * Koutaro Hosogaya * Tomonobu Kinugasa * Nobuhiro Oda * Tatsuhiro Tanaka * Satoshi Katsuma * Toshio Kimura Game Design * Hiroaki Ozawa * Kohei Harito * Itaru Sato * Noboru Matsumoto * Shogo Yamada * Gregory Eggleston * Lionel Barthelemy * Manabu Takeuchi * Kim Byoung Chan * Tomoya Tateishi * Takaaki Jitsuhiro Environment Art * Johannes Varmedal * Masafumi Kubo * James De Colling * Masashi Tobiyama * Takashi Watanabe * Hiroko Morita * Atsushi Fujita * Shinichi Mochizuki * Sho Midorikawa * Takatoshi Shibuya * Ryuji Fujita * Masahiro Shigihara * Toru Sakuragi * Ai Murakami * Kenichi Kanekura * Nobuhiro Hattori Hattie's Shop Logo Design * Hattie Bilson Animation * Keitaro Shitakura * Yushi Inagaki * Yuji Unuma * Yoshinori Onodera * Mayumi Yagi * Souam Nabil * Shintaro Tawara * Shingo Tanisaka * Akino Higa * Yutaka Aihara * David Hovanky * Takefumi Ishikawa * Kazuki Shirahama * Toshimitsu Shimafuji Character Art * Tomoyuki Harakawa * Hiroshi Ueda * Nobuyuki Fujiki UI * Shinobu Sato * Dai Takayanagi * Kou Okamoto * Yoko Hiragami Effects * Hideyuki Kato * Teruhisa Mizuhara Audio * Riichiro Kuwabara Coordination * Naoyuki Tsuji * Mitsuru Tsutsumi * Youko Ozawa Nintendo Co., Ltd. Producer * Hitoshi Yamagami Project Support * Yutaka Takehisa Coordination * Takao Nakano * Paul Logue * Norihide Sasaki Technical Support * Kyohei Minato Manual Editing * Yasushi Matsubara * Kiyomi Itani Debug Mario Club Co., Ltd. * Ryuji Hamaguchi * Kota Wada * Masato Kise * Kanta Yokota * Takuya Inoue * Koji Okamoto DIGITAL Hearts Co., Ltd. * Shinpei Otowa * Kouichi Maruyama Debug Support * Shotaro Iwanaga * Takehiro Oyama European Localisation Coordination * Ivan Garrido * Jan Hennig * Liam Higgins * Pierre Sanchez Translation * Peter Sheppard * Emmanuel Adien * Clémence Dieryck Quality Assurance * J. Ignacio León López * Emilien de Salles Costa * Arnaud Lhari * Cédric Samson * Sophie Soudais North American Localization Coordination * Leslie Swan * Nate Bihldorff * Reiko Ninomiya * Ann Lin * Morgan Ritchie Quality Assurance * NOA Product Testing * Masayasu Nakata * Randy Shoemake * Seth Hanser * Zac Evans * Roger Harrison * Tomoko Mikami * Kindra Timmerwilke * Shannon Jaye Roberts * Ludovic Tientcheu * Stephane Arlot * Product Testing Technicians * PTD Guideline Compliance * Gene Pencil Pet Fly Productions Inc. * Colin Mack * Marty Kline * Oliver Dear * Steve Matson * Kimberly Glass Beyond interactive Inc. * Shingo Ito * Kazumasa Hamamoto * Michikazu Sawada * Tomoya Onda * Takanobu Miyazawa * Masahiro Yokoyama * Kenji Okutsu * Hideyuki Takahashi * Akira Douke * Kazuhiro Kawamoto * Kazuaki Konuma * Takaaki Odajima * Makoto Isoda * Chiaki Omote * Hitoshi Akashi SoftGear Co., Ltd. * Masafumi Kamaya * Naoki Miyanaga * Taichi Tamanaka * Kaname Okura * Tomohiro Ide * Fumiyuki Matsushima * Yasuhito Sano * Minoru Komatsu * Ho Chi Lung * Kazutaka Ogasawara * Yoshinari Sunazuka * Umi Sakamoto * Masako Ikeo * Chisato Hayashi Winds Co., Ltd. * Ryoutarou Ohto * Hayato Endo * Tomohiro Kishi * Kazutoshi Takada * Naoto Yoshinari * Keiichiro Homma Implausible Industries * Kees Gajentaan * Daniel Markiewicz * Chris Willacy * Gregory Pageot * Joseph Huang ALVION Inc. * Masayuki Nakahara * Tetsuya Okuda * Koji Oshiro * Yujiro Hiraoka * Yuji Nakagama * Ryota Sato * Maya Tanaka * Cui Guangchao Cast (English) Ivan * Yorgo Constantine C4 * Rachel Bilson C4 (Childhood) * Rosemary Bilson Stella Maynard * Courtney Munch Bob * Emerson Brooks Big Mouse * Hemky Madera Grundla Saha * Howard McNair Jane Doe * Andrea Savo Ludmilla * Milena Gardasevic Isaac Kumano * Cary Mizobe Charles Caraway * Tim Thomerson * Larry Parrish * Timothy Eulich * Todd Soley * Scott Levy Motion Actors * Michael Lehr * Oliver Pope * Reilly Hoeft * America Young * Joseph Lee * AJ Castro * David Vaughn * Freddy Bouciegues * Gui DaSylva * Natalie Padilla Voice Actors * Brad Grusnick * Fred Tatasciore * Salli Saffioti Recording Studio * Engage Sound * Marty Church * Matt Temple * Lorita Casting * Voiceworks Productions Inc. * Douglas Carrigan * Tanika Latta Cast (Japanese) Ivan * Unsho Ishizuka Stella Maynard * Atsuko Tanaka Bob * Taiten Kusunoki C4 * Sayuri Furukawa Big Mouse * Kenta Miyake Grundla Saha * Tetsu Inada Ludmilla * Masami Asano Isaac Kumano * Tsuyoshi Koyama Dr. Maeda * Yukimasa Kishino Jane Doe * Hiromi Tsuru * Keiji Hirai * Takahiro Yoshimizu * Koji Haramaki * Takeshi Mori * Isao Teramoto * Shunzo Miyasaka * Hiromu Miyazaki * Sohta Arai * Yusuke Kanda * Umeka Shoji * Kim Hyang Ri * Ayaka Maeda * Yoko Ishida * Momoko Ito Charles Caraway * Tessyo Genda Recording Studio * TAVAC * ONKIO HAUS Coordination * Aoni Production Co., Ltd. * cemic co., ltd. Voice Editing * Soremo Co., Ltd. Mike Reagan Music, Inc. Devil's Third Main Titles and Themes Composed and Produced by * Mike Reagan "Bleed Out" (C4's Theme) Written by * Mike Reagan * Julian Coryell * Erin Reagan * Mateo Laboriel * Carmen Twillie Performed by * Erin Reagan Produced by * Mike Reagan Drums * Matt Sorum Piano and Bass * Mike Reagan Guitar * Julian Coryell Recorded & Mixed by * Joe Barresi Assistant Engineer * Morgan Stratton Recorded at * JHOC, Pasadena * East West Studios, Hollywood General Producer * Shinya Takahashi Executive Producers * Satoru Iwata * Satoshi Kanematsu Shapefarm * Thomas Lilja * Ivar Dahlberg * Victor Santaquiteria * Rasmus Deguchi * Said Karlsson * Siri Mårtensson * Casper Wermuth * Robert Esbjörnsson * Chris Perrella * Adrian Baboi * Alan Van Ryzin * Aleksey Svishev * Alexander Ponomarev * Andrew Kolchin * Ashish Parashar * Darko Miladinovikj * Darren Horrocks * Derek Lebrun * Eric Abdoul * Essi Ryuuzaki * Faraz Mobin * Hemant Dhawan * Henning Horstmann * Hong Kim * Jacob Christianson * Jake Oliver * Jason Lavoie * Jivko Popov * Joeri Vromman * Jonas Salvador * Jong Soo * Kirill Sibiriakov * Lennart Kula * Maciej Caputa * Mashru Mishu * Michal Kubas * Nils Pedersen * Oğuzhan "Igi" Göze * Olli Koskelainen * Patrick Walsh * Pavel Petrenko * Piotr Hermaszewski * Rafal Brozyniak * Renju Bosco * Rex McNish * Rui Guerreiro * Scott Keeley * Sebastian Larsson * Stellan Johannson * Tomasz Polit * Travis Locke * Xiao "Johnny" Qiang * Markus Hammarstedt * Bram Van Quickenborne * Robert Johnson * Sam Verschraegen house of moves * Jimmy Corvan * Heather McCann * DJ Hauck * Rosanna Sun * Erica Headley * Colleen Crosby * Alisha Lim * Reshan Sabaratnam * Misato Shinohara * Troy Reynolds * James Dornoff * Katie David * James Beck * Chad Bennet * Annie Wildmoser * Destiny Bradley * Jenn Anaya * Dan Camp * Sarah Taylor * Tony Vogel * Nikola Dupkanic * Jonathan Bruno * Elisha Christian * Trent Ellis * Kyle Klutz * Brooks Ludwick * Mike Mohan * Dennis Noyes * Paul Sun * Scott Farr * Charlie Slemaker * Eddie Casares * Ace Williams * Morgan Chapin * Sunny An * Jed Dornoff * Grace Pae * Brian Wilson * Cerina Tahir * Chad Provencher * Peter Krygowski * Eric LaShelle * Mahyar Sadri * Jay Aschenbrenner * Kilo Akuna * Andy Rose * Matt OCallaghan * Christian Brierley * Max Antinone * Jose Perez-Laorga * Julie Choi * Nate Smith * Ruel Smith * Scott Slater * Aaron Lambert * Ben Brewington * Chad Schoonover * Charles Searight * Alejandro Castro * Devon Roderick * Ryan Torrey * Jim Lipscomb * Jose Chaidez * Michael Horning * Jason Rush * Vince Rosas * Adam Liepins * Reagan McCoy * Daryl Hanna Tancinco Dynamo Pictures, Inc. * Tatsuya Okawa * Kosuke Chiba * Shinichi Fukurotani * Kazushi Kawada * Rei Rikukawa * Ikue Tsutsumi * Naoki Kobayashi * Masahiro Ohi * Akihiro Matsui * Miho Shimamori * Yoko Nishikimi * Kenya Miki * Hiroki Inazuka * Ken Ueno NEURON·AGE Co., Ltd. * Manabu Nikai * Atsushi Nagoya * Kenji Kabashima * Takeshi Otaki * Junji Inagawa * Tomomi Sakuma * Takuya Iriguchi * Naotaka Kimura * Masahiro Inoue * Yukihiro Kawamura * Ryusei Tanaka * Seimitu Kuzyo Basiscape Co., Ltd. * Hitoshi Sakamoto * Masaharu Iwata * Mitsuhiro Kaneda * Azusa Chiba * Yoshimi Kudo * Kazuki Higashihara * Masaaki Kaneko * Miki Ito * Maki Hamano * Shihoko Matsumoto Flamenco Guitar * Masashi Yamazaki Sound Racer Ltd. * Eiji Nakamura * Chiharu Minekawa * Kenichi Saito Warner Brothers Post Production Facilities * John Roesch * Shelley Smith Roden * Mary Jo Lang Recording Studio * Foley Facilities provided by Warner Brothers Studio-Studio 1 Japanese Instrument Performance b-come Shakuhachi * Ryouzan Sakata Biwa and Vocal * Yoshiko Sakata Koto * Miwa Inaba Percussion * Takanobu Kimura Recording Engineer * Haruhisa Yoshino (ONESTEP WORKSHOP Corp.) Recording Studio * ON AIR Okubo Studio 5 St Ivan Drum Solo Performance Drums * Shinya (LUNA SEA from JAPAN) Recording Engineer * Hitoshi Hiruma Assistant Engineer * Yasutaka Hibi (innig recording hostelry) Recording Studio * innig recording hostelry Equipment Support * Pearl * SABIAN * REMO * Vic Firth * AHEAD * EVI AUDIO A&R * Yoshiyuki Maki (LUNA SEA Inc.) Shinya Management * Eiji Sato (LUNA SEA Inc.) Shinya Manager * Azusa Fujii (Reading) Shinya Assistant Manager * Chikara Nishimura (Reading) Reground Games * Kazuki Motosa KATSUGEKIZA * Wataru Koga * Akira Sugihara * Junya Iwamoto aes * Masahito Hosokawa studio bokan inc. * Ryoji Takai * Fumiko Takeda * Takayuki Murayama * Tomohiko Murayama * Nickel Pan Black Beard Design Studio * Nozomi Nagamizu * Shinichi Morohashi * Yuji Saito * Takeshi Wakabayashi * Daichi Chinzei * Yuta Tokorodani * Satoshi Hijikata Digital Environment Creations Inc. * Mariko Murakami * Takayuki Honne * Motohiro Sasaki * Isamu Hirasawa * Masato Sekiguchi DiGi PLANNET Co., LTD. * Toyokazu Hattori * Mika Ando * Takashi Kawagoe GEMBA Inc. * Hideki Kuraku * Takahiro Tamura * Satoshi Iijima Special Thanks Our Loving Families, whose Support has Kept Us Going... * Junko * Ain * Yui * Aki * Saori Okamoto * Ryuto Okamoto * Sanae Ehara * Mana Tsutsumi * Shouko * Ryuga & Nobutaka * Etsuko & Touko * Makoto Hiragami * Yukako Harito * Haruko Tullgren * Julia Tullgren * Hanna Tullgren * Yoshiko Eggleston * Ryu Eggleston * Kayoko Lilja * Theo Lilja Our Enduring Friends, Reminding Us to Play Hard and Work Hard... * Kenji Takahashi * John Greiner * Tomomi Mikage * Shunsuke Tsukioka * Yuji Kimura * Mika Yamasaki * Yuki Maeda * Keita Takayanagi * Go Nakazawa * John O'Connell * Sarah O'Connell * Jackie O'Connell * James Mielke * Musette Mielke * Joy Mielke * Bastille Mielke * Jim Huntley * Seamus Blackley * Shintarou Shimazu * Masanao Shimazu * Yukako Ohki * Reiko Mihashi * Keiko Yanai * Minako Ando * Kuniko Obina * Takeshi Kakei * Jon Bailey * Masao Yoshikawa * Suzuo Fujisawa * Tomoharu Inoue * Yuji Tanaka * Takayuki Ito * Takuya Shida * Eric Simonich * Norio Ando * Joji Harakawa Our Dependable Partners, who Made this Project Possible... * Yu Suzuki * Ichirou Mihara * Katsuhiro Harada * President Manabe * Junta Ayukawa * Takatoshi Nakamura * Akira Maeda * Tatsuji Homma * Tetsumaru Hatanaka * Iwai Makoto * Takafumi Okabe * Shuji Utsumi * Kazuki Motosa * Im Jun Hyok * Li Xinyu(Simon) * Satoshi Kanno * Takao Ando * Ryuji Murayama * Masayoshi Hiruma * Yasuaki Takahashi * Hiroshi Nishizawa * Takayuki Kikuchi * Hiroyuki Aoyagi * Wang Zheng * Masato Tanaka * Aki Shida * Tatsuya Tanaka * Riho Hanaoka * Emi Arakaki * Takashi Mashima * Jun Mimura * Keiichi Hayashi * Yuko Saito * Ichiro Hiraoka * Fumika Noichi * Katsura Tabata * Takahito Kishi * Yasuhiko Samekawa * Makoto Fujiwara * Nobuhiro Fujimoto * Ryo Tanaka * Rui Sasaki * Takahiko Sakagami * Brian Rausch * Yousuke Sugawara * Tetsuo Yoshida * Moeka Yamane * Yusuke Kanazawa * Yuri Hashiguchi * Kyouhei Yamada * Kenji Umehara * Yoshimi Fujii * Tetsuya Takeda * Sukeyasu Arimoto * Gen Ohira * Takeshi Matsuzawa * Hitomi Hattori * Yoshiharu Gotanda * Hiroshi Tamura * Takayuki Itagaki * Eiichiro Kabe * Sai Akihiko * Kazuhisa Sato * CREEK & RIVER Co., Ltd. * IMAGICADIGITALSCAPE Co., Ltd. * Extreme * Streamline Studios * Digital Pocket * Internet Initiative Japan * IIJ America * IIJ Europe * IDC Frontier The Boeing Company, SBD Dauntless™, B25 Mitchell™, AH-64 Apache™, P-51 Mustang™ and V-22 Osprey™ designs are trademarks of The Boeing Company. Sikorsky Aircraft Corporation. BLACK HAWK and the Black Hawk helicopter design are the trademarks of Sikorsky Aircraft Corporation. They are licensed throughout the world to Valhalla Game Studios Co. Ltd. FN Herstal, S.A. Firearms designs of FN SCAR-H®, FN P90®, FN MK-48®, FN Five-seveN® and FN40GL® and related trademarks are the exclusive property of FN Herstal. KIMBER MFG., INC. The firearm model name commonly referred to as SIS Custom/RL is the trademark of KIMBER MFG., INC. * Textron Innovations Inc. * Lockheed Martin Corporation * SureFire, LLC. * Leopold Tactical Optics * KRISS Systems S.A. * Gibson Brands, Inc. * Aimpoint Holding, Inc. * Trijicon, Inc. * SRM Arms, Inc. * Magpul Industries Corp. * Remington OutdoorCompany, Inc. * General Dynamics Land Systems Inc. * BUL Ltd. * Kanda Shokai Corporation Powered by Wwise © 2006 – 2015 Audiokinetic Inc. All rights reserved. Uses Bink Video. Copyright © 1997 - 2015 by Rad Games Tools, Inc. Category:Credits